


At his Command.

by lil_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy cucks the Byers boys, Choking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_slug/pseuds/lil_slug
Summary: Jonathan never wanted to drag his brother into this.





	At his Command.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm doing this stuff again. It's short, I know. Shorter than I usually do smut.

„You‘re gonna fuck him.“ Billy explains. He does so matter-of-factly, cold as stone. And if Jonathan couldn‘t see his devious smirk, he‘d think Billy is plain out bored by all of this.

 

„No! Hell, no!“

 

Billy‘s eyebrows cock with mild surprise. „What makes you think I‘m leaving it up to you? I made myself clear.“

 

But there is a sense of fear to Will‘s widened eyes... Unlike that Upside-Down fear. Unlike that Demogorgon fear. Jonathan can‘t quite place it, and his eyes keep wandering off from Will‘s face down the short length of his body and to his nearly hairless, pale private area, that suddenly isn‘t so private anymore.

 

„Don‘t worry.“ Billy‘s hand gropes at Jonathan‘s perfectly smooth shaved cock and balls, pressing just enough to elicit a gasp from him. „We‘re gonna get your little brother nice and hairless too. Want my sluts to look presentable. Jeez, that bush really puts you to shame, Johnny boy, huh?“ His other hand tugs on the few little hairs Will does posses. Jonathan isn‘t allowed to have any in certain places, and it looks like Will isn‘t either anymore. Billy‘s word is law.

 

„Billy, I can‘t.“ Jonathan meekly defends. Will, meanwhile, can‘t seem to help the sniffing noises he is making. He keeps silent otherwise.

 

„Oh really?“ Billy‘s index and middle finger walk a line up Will‘s body playfully, ending at one of his tiny, pink nipples. Without warning, he pinches. Hard. A hurt deer, left to die on the highway, couldn‘t produce a more nerve-wrecking cry.

 

And Jonathan makes a mistake. He slaps Billy‘s hand away from his little brother. Fingers close around his throat fast, strangling him instantly. Jonathan gags. He chokes as his lungs quickly drain the remaining supply of air they still possess.

 

Even worse, Billy is strong enough to choke Jonathan with one hand while delivering a hard blow to Will‘s cheek with the other. He insists „You are going to fuck him.“ while punctuating every word with a light slap. In the end Will‘s cheek is bright red with a dark spot right in the middle. „Or we could do this for an hour or two. Your choice, bitch boy.“

 

Jonathan knows better than to stop Billy right now, and since he can not stand the sight of his brother hurt like this, staring up at him with those blown, pleading eyes, he turns away. Billy gives him an indignant snort. „Fine. Looks like I‘m gonna have to fuck him then.“

 

„N-no!“ Will suddenly cries out. „Jonathan!“

 

The sound of his name spoken in a fearful plea like that is just too much for him. He can‘t let Billy do it. It would be too much for Will. Too deep. Too painful. That very moment, Jonathan doesn‘t only fear Billy like he usually does. He hates Billy with all his heart. But not more than he hates himself; The mere thought of defiling his baby brother like that, the sight of Will spread out on his bed, too fearful to move an inch, makes Jonathan‘s insides flare, his cock standing up straight and angry.

 

„I‘ll make you an offer, Johnny.“ Billy whispers into his ear. His breath reeks of cold smoke. „You‘re allowed to cum if you fuck him.“

 

The lump in Jonathan‘s throat seems almost as big as Billy‘s dick. He gulps around it, grimacing „O-okay. Okay. I‘ll do it. Just don‘t hurt him.“

 

„Yeah, we‘ll see about that. Go ahead. Take your time if you must.“

 

Jonathan will take his time, no doubt about that. „Move over.“ he gently orders his little brother. Will makes some room so Jonathan can lie down next to him on the bed. The mattress, old and worn out like everything he possesses, creaks under his weight.

 

„I‘m scared, Jonathan...“

 

„Shh, I know.“ Jonathan hushes, quieting down to a whisper. „I was scared before at my first time. I‘m not gonna hurt you, I promise.“

 

„Take as much lube as you need.“ Billy sneers at him with the patronizing, false grin of the philanthropist he isn‘t.

 

Jonathan glares up at Billy. „I will.“

 

He finds the bottle (unopened as of yet because Billy uses only a small amount of spit) in the bottom drawer of his nightstand, and fearing that Billy could get riled up if he hesitates too long, spreads a generous amount between his own hands, rubbing to warm it up.

 

„I‘ll use my fingers first. To stretch you.“ he explains to Will, all while attempting to block out how plain out wrong it sounds. „Do you trust me?“

 

„Doesn‘t matter if he does.“ Billy chimes in cheerfully. He has taken position standing by the bedside, his own massive cock in hand, watching. „It‘s gonna happen one way or another, right?“

 

Mouth running dry, Jonathan finally reaches out, down and around Will. „Pull up your legs a little. Yeah, like that.“ His finger doesn‘t find a hint of hair around his brother‘s twitching sphincter. He has never felt anything quite so smooth. „You have to relax.“ he tells Will, while keeping and index finger there, pressing gently.

 

And Will looks up at him with all his fear, all the adoration of a little brother; He does relax. A wet, bright cry later, Jonathan‘s finger is inside. He leans over to kiss a few of the tears away from Will‘s abused cheeks and his cute little button nose before he does anything else. Jonathan can‘t claim he hasn‘t been dreaming about this from time to time. But that‘s sick and he really doesn‘t want to think about it.

 

He pushes slowly, cautiously, until his long index finger bottoms out. Jonathan won‘t search for that little nub inside his brother yet. It would be too much for him at once, and he needs time to adjust to the stretch first. Will is already crying as it is.

 

„You‘re lucky, kid.“ Billy comments while keeping a slow pace masturbating himself. „With your brother you at least got a chance to enjoy it. I don‘t think I would‘ve started out with a single finger.“

 

„Jonathan...“ Will squeals. „Is it g-gonna hurt? Don‘t lie!“

 

„M-maybe a little.“ Jonathan croaks, his throat feeling dry and raspy. „But only in the beginning.“

 

„You promised it wouldn‘t...“

 

Billy snarls „Give him another one. He can take it!“

 

And Will does take Jonathan‘s second finger into him quite admirably. They keep it at that for a while to get Will accustomed to it. However, Jonathan still purposefully misses a certain spot.

 

Still, every little noise Will gives him sends more blood rushing into his cock. And yes, Jonathan is somehow relieved because up until Will walked into the room, finding Jonathan and Billy linked in a slow, torturous fuck, he believed he wouldn‘t get to cum today at all.

 

A third finger is what pushed Will to his threshold. And beyond. At the first intrusion he squirms, yelling out and trying to pull away. Insistently but with the gentle care Will deserves, Jonathan holds his little brother down by the shoulder. He goes in even slower.

 

Will adapts eventually, and by now the stretch is enough to easily accommodate Jonathan‘s cock. Not Billy‘s with it‘s massive girth, but Jonathan‘s (according to Billy) worthless, hairless, little toy dick. Sometimes Billy jokingly says he‘s seen bigger ones on toddlers and that they should just cut it off at some point since Jonathan doesn‘t need it to take it up the ass.

 

„You‘re ready.“ Jonathan sighs.

 

The fear that warps Will‘s features deepens. „I-I‘m not!“

 

The problem is, Jonathan knows for a fact that Will is ready. He doesn‘t want to do it. It‘s Billy‘s order though, and Jonathan needs it. He craves it. He might have craved it for years, ever since that time when he was thirteen, when he discovered all those feelings. _When he discovered how his little brother‘s skin reflects just the right fraction of sunlight to give it a pale, ethereal glow. Like fine marble polished to perfection._

 

All the times when Jonathan ‚accidentally‘ spilled something on Will‘s shirt. _‚Oh no, I‘m sorry! You should change your shirt, bud.‘_ Just to get a glimpse of that beauty. But now Jonathan is about to defile all that.

 

He slowly moves Will to his back and props up his legs wide, all under the watchful eyes of Billy Hargrove. And Jonathan can‘t for the life of him keep his gaze away from the perfect sight presented to him. He has never seen his brother erect. Will is small. Perhaps average for his age from what Jonathan remembers about his own measurements.

 

But most importantly, Will is beautiful. Plain and simple. Beautiful. There are no tan lines on him. His skin just one consistent flow of pale white. Jonathan‘s mouth waters when he lines himself up, just carefully nudging. He spreads lube on himself until it drips down onto his bed sheets.

 

„It‘s okay.“ Will groans softly when Jonathan first pushes the tip in. „It‘s okay, Jonathan.“

 

The feeling is... beyond comprehension. Even when he goes just a bit further in and Will actually screams out loud. Another few salty droplets need to be kissed away, and Jonathan is happy to do so. There still is fear in Will‘s eyes. Pain. And yet there is also trust, so Jonathan makes sure to keep eye contact while he eventually gets his whole length into his little brother, chest pressed firmly against Will‘s slightly fuzzy shins.

 

„Yeah, that‘s right.“ Billy‘s cruel laughter slits through the moment like a box cutter. „The little slut enjoys it and you know it.“

 

Right now Jonathan refuses to pay attention. His cock is engulfed in a sort of warmth he never got to feel before, and even without moving he feels himself already chasing the edge. He will have to move eventually, so Jonathan slowly glides back with the intention of building up a rhythm.

 

„Fuck him, bitch!“ The command is followed by a smack to Jonathan‘s ass, hard enough for him to spasm, buck his hip forwards and slam right into his brother.

 

The terrible shriek that follows hurts so much, Jonathan thinks his heart might give in. He doesn‘t want Billy to get pissed, so he complies. For a moment, Will‘s tiny, nimble hands begin searching for something to hold on to, so Jonathan nudges them in the direction of his shoulders where fingernails soon dig into the flesh. No doubt, he gets to feel Will‘s grip tighten every time he hits that magic spot.

 

Between them, the smaller boy‘s stomach seems to bulge whenever Jonathan moves inside. They both end up crying, tears mixing when Jonathan presses his nose against his brother‘s cheek.

 

„Such crybabies.“ Billy comments. He has been unusually passive so far, which might be a cause for concern. All he has really done is stroke his own cock slowly while watching two brothers committing a horrible sin on his own command. „You should go a little faster, Byers. Looks like your cockslut of a baby brother can‘t get enough of you.“

 

„Don‘t...“ Jonathan grunts, speeding up his thrusts. „...call...him...that...“

 

„Jonathan!“ Will cries out. „I‘m...“

 

„Holy shit!“ Billy laughs the moment Jonathan can feel Will‘s tight channel gripping him even tighter. A few drops, maybe a teaspoon full, of clear cum drips from his small, bobbing cock on to his own stomach. „That was quick. No self control, huh? Don‘t you dare stop now, Byers. You‘re gonna cum in him tonight.“

 

„Stop!“ Will begins weeping soon after the wave of his orgasm has broken and rolled back into the fields of pain. „Jonathan! It hurts!“

 

„Sorry!“ Jonathan cries out, fucking harder. „Sorry! Will, I‘m-“

 

He feels himself yanked up by his hair painfully, but just for a few seconds. The seconds it takes Billy to stroke his cock faster, line himself up perfectly and-

 

Jonathan gags. He has never seen a load quite that huge and it entirely spills from Billy‘s huge erection right onto Will‘s face, while some drips into his left eye. The sight is disgusting. This is Will. His baby brother whom he watched as he learned to crawl. To waddle about on short toddler legs. And now what does Jonathan get to watch? His little brother with a sick bastard‘s cum disfiguring his softly defined face.

 

But then again, who is the sick bastard in this? Billy, who just jerked himself off? Or Jonathan, who now, groaning, pumps his seed into his own brother‘s ass? Jonathan, who thinks there is nothing quite as magnificent as the expression Will flashed when he came.

 

He pulls out, utterly spent and exhausted, gasping for air like a drowning man. Billy exercises some more self control as he watches the two brothers on the bed next to each other attempt to catch their breath.

 

„I‘m gonna... get...“ Jonathan pants heavily. „...something to get you...“

 

But he should have known better than to assume Billy would just let him clean up and leave. „Not so fast.“ comes the sneer from his direction. „I just came pretty hard and I wanna cuddle.“

 

To Jonathan, Billy‘s smirk is more than enough evidence that this isn‘t about a need for physical affection or anything even remotely related to it. Billy pushes in between Jonathan and Will, leans his back on the head board. So Jonathan, being the slave he is to Billy‘s commands, crawls up to his left side, throws one leg over Billy and cuddles into his side closely.

 

„You too, baby slut.“

 

Will‘s every movement is sluggish and wobbly, as though he is moving through a thick, viscous swamp. His head with his damp, sweaty bowl cut ends up on Billy‘s shoulder. Jonathan can‘t see him too well, but he can hear Will is crying. His nose picks up the bleach-like scent of Billy‘s cum on his little brother‘s face.

 

„I hate you.“ Jonathan‘s voice breaks as he murmurs that into Billy‘s ear.

 

Billy chuckles indignantly. „I know.“ And Jonathan feels warm all over when his face is peppered with tiny little pecks.

 

* * *

 

Billy doesn‘t leave for another hour and a half. Only to demonstrate his alpha male dominance. Neither Jonathan nor Will have a choice. They have to stay with him until then. And even once he is gone, the brothers remain in the bedroom for a while. Billy‘s load has dried, leaving a disgusting crust that keeps Will from opening his left eye entirely. Both his orbs are swollen and red and Jonathan just holds him for a while.

 

Will is way too easy to carry for a thirteen year old. Taking him bridal style to the bathroom doesn‘t pose a challenge for Jonathan, who gently places him in the bathtub. Now, dignity might command him to at least put on shorts. If he had any dignity left.

 

No, Jonathan simply sits on the floor next to the bathtub, tiled floor cold against his bare ass, while the tub fills up with warm water, coaxing sigh after sigh out of Will. He can barely keep it together anymore. What he did. The way he _raped_ his little brother. The way he _enjoyed_ it.

 

Jonathan is gentle with Will. A warm washcloth should be enough to get the crust from his face, and that proves true. He lowers his gaze when Will can finally look at him again, because all he finds in Will‘s expression is love and adoration. Something Jonathan simply doesn‘t deserve. He goes on stoically washing Will head to toe, getting himself just as wet in the process.

 

„I‘ll show you how to shave without hurting yourself.“ he mumbles flatly. „Billy wants you looking clean.“ He heaves a sigh, hand feeling around his own cock where he finds a rough stubble. It‘s time for him again, too. „But not tonight. Gonna get you into bed.“

 

„W-why...“ Will whispers.

 

„Because you need rest.“ Jonathan says gruffly.

 

„No. I mean, why aren‘t you l-looking at me.“

 

His words are a stab in the heart to Jonathan. Tears hang a veil in front of his vision before he can catch a glimpse of his little brother‘s loving expression. „I h-hurt you and-“

 

„I wanna do it again, Jonathan.“

 

„You don‘t. You‘re just a kid.“ _But you belong to Billy Hargrove now_ , Jonathan thinks bitterly.

 

Will inches forward in the tub. „You‘re sweaty. Get in.“ he prompts.

 

Jonathan does, the water wrapping him into its warmth. It‘s when Will moves back, lets himself fall against Jonathan with his eyes closed, that the floodgates open. And the bathtub might overflow from Jonathan‘s tears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go on, hate me if you want. I don't care.


End file.
